Prom
by BrokenDoll-K
Summary: [One-Shot/OoC] Desde el principio de la secundaria, Elsa Arendelle no soportaba ver a Jack Frost, fanfarroneándose por allí como si fuera el mejor; pero es justo a ella a la cual él quiere invitar al baile de graduación y él hará todo lo posible para lograrlo. —¿Si digo que si voy a ir al baile contigo me vas a dejar de molestar? —¡Lo prometo! Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.


_¡Bienvenido seas, lector!_

_Señoras y señores, para los que no me conocen todavía; soy la muñeca rota conocida como Kinomi. Y para los que ya me conocen… ¡He revivido, bitches!_

_Y para compensar mi ausencia (y aprovechando que estoy inspirada) he traído para ustedes otro de mis One-Shots. Esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a una imagen que vi –Si, la imagen que está en la caratula- y pensé "Why not?" así que, aquí tienen esta pequeña historia con una Elsa ruda y un Jack enamorado._

_Disclaimer: Los personajillos presentados en este pequeño One-Shot son pertenecientes a DreamWorks, Disney y a Disney-Pixar. Algún día los comprare para mi (Mwahaha) pero por ahora no son, así que tengo que hacer esto para que no me denuncien ;;_

_Historia escrita por meros motivos recreativos y sin fines de lucro. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Prom - Por BrokenDoll-K**

—Hey, Elsa— me llamó ya por quinta vez seguida. Con expresión de fastidio despegué mi mirada del libro para dedicarle una mirada al joven de extraño cabello blanco. Venía montado en su skate siendo seguido por el novio de mi amiga Astrid –Hiccup, creo que se llama- y el novio de Rapunzel, Eugene — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Los otros dos castaños solo pasaron a mi costado, saludándome con la mano y dedicándome una sonrisa. Solo asentí a modo de saludo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que me iba a preguntar, no era la primera vez que me lo preguntaba en todo el mes y la respuesta siempre sería la misma ¿Por qué rayos seguía insistiendo?

— ¿Qué quieres, Frost?— le pregunté elevando una ceja. Sinceramente, el que te hicieran la misma pregunta una y otra vez molestaría a cualquiera, pero sobre todo a mi cuando se trata de él. ¿La razón? Simplemente no lo soporto, siempre creyendo que es el mejor, fanfarroneando con su skate de un lado a otro como si fuera el rey del mundo.

—Wow, wow— dijo, elevando sus palmas — ¿Hay razón para ser tan estoica?— me preguntó con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

—Si vas a preguntar algo solo hazlo ¿Quieres? No tengo todo el día— le respondí tajante, cerrando mi libro con fuerza y maldiciendo para mis adentros después de hacerlo por el simple hecho de no haber puesto el marca libros antes de cerrarlo.

—Vale, vale— respondió él. Tomo una bocanada de aire para soltar como por decimoquinta vez — ¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

—No.

Sus labios se fruncieron por un segundo, pero luego volvieron a ser esa sonrisa que muchas de las chicas describían como "encantadora"… Yo solo veía una hilera de dientes como cualquier otra.

— ¿Estás segura?— me preguntó.

— ¿Qué te hacía pensar que esta vez iba a ser diferente a las demás?— le respondí con otra pregunta, levantándome de la banca para quedar completamente frente a él. Tenía que elevar la cabeza para poder verlo directo al rostro; era realmente divertido –hasta cierto punto- lo mucho que creció en el último periodo vacacional. Hace un año yo era un par de centímetros más alta que él y ahora incluso con mis pequeños tacones de 3 cm tenía que elevar el rostro para verlo.

—No lo sé. Estamos al aire libre— acotó — ¿No se supone que el aire libre mejora el humor de la gente?

—Mi humor era bueno hasta que llegaste— mencioné como si nada, encogiéndome de hombros para luego guardar mi libro en mi bolso —Ahora, si no tienes nada mas que decirme; me retiro— me despedí lo más educada posible, pasándole justo por el lado y empujando su hombro con el mío para abrirme paso. Miré de reojo hacia atrás para darme cuenta de que se me había quedado viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos desenfocados.

Por el amor de todo lo que es bueno… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con querer ir al baile conmigo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Así que…— empezó a articular mi mejor amiga y prima además, Rapunzel —Lo rechazaste— hizo una pausa —… de nuevo.

—Tenía que— respondí encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con que haya rechazado a Jack Frost por… No lo sé… ¿Decimonovena vez? Ya he perdido la cuenta.

—No sé porque le rechazas— habló Mérida, dejando caer su pelirrojo cabello sobre mi hombro al asomarse desde la silla de atrás —Él es muy lindo y simpático.

—Si tanto te gusta sal tú con él— dije —Me quitarías un peso de encima.

Merida negó un par de veces —Para nada. Él no me gusta, solo digo que es muy lindo.

—Y es simpático y además divertido— habló esta vez Astrid, retirando con su mano el flequillo que le cubría parte del rostro —Él y Hiccup son mejores amigos, he compartido bastante con él y me parece una persona estupenda— finalizó.

— ¿Podrían dejarla tranquila — interrumpió mi hermana menor Anna, colocando sus ojos en blanco —Si ella no quiere salir con Frost, es asunto de ella y nada mas— mencionó.

—Gracias, Anna— dije. Merida, Astrid y Rapunzel negaban lentamente dejando en claro su desacuerdo.

—Si por ti fuera, Anna— empezó a hablar nuevamente Rapunzel, pasando su diestra por su castaño y corto cabello —… Elsa nunca tendía novio y sería toda para ti.

—Ni que fuera lesbiana— comentó ella en respuesta, provocando una risa colectiva entre todas nosotras.

_—__Atención alumnos. Atención alumnos—_ se escuchó una voz conocida a través de los parlantes.

—Astrid…— empezó a hablar Merida, viendo hacia el parlante —¿Ese no es-

—Hiccup— finalizó la oración la rubia, casi escupiendo el nombre justo antes de empezar a morder su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué está tramando?— preguntó Anna.

—Lo que sea, no es bueno— afirmaron tanto la novia como la mejor amiga del chico en cuestión –Astrid y Merida respectivamente-

_—__Un alumno en particular tiene un mensaje especial el cual se le ha concedido el permiso de utilizar este parlante—_ decía nuevamente la voz. Todas las miradas de todos los alumnos se posaron en el parlante _—Adelante, alumno Frost._

Esto debe de ser una broma…

—Etto…— se escuchó otra voz, un poco –tan solo un poco- más grave que la primera. En definitiva era Jack —Hola a todo el alumnado. Mi nombre es Jackson Frost de la clase 3-B y me gustaría preguntarle algo muy importante a alguien muy especial— decía con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Apenas escucharon que era Frost, muchas de las chicas le prestaron aun más atención al anuncio.

—Si es lo que creo que es— empecé a hablar con un tono de voz bastante rudo —… lo mato.

_—__Señorita Elsa Arendelle— _comenzó a hablar. Yo cerré los puños con fuerza, haciendo que mis nudillos se tornaran blancos por la acción _—Me gustaría saber si usted quiere ir al baile de graduación conmigo— _finalizó la frase. Todos giraron sus cabezas para verme y lo que vieron de seguro fue mi rostro enrojecido. "A de ser por la vergüenza" debieron de haber penado, pero la verdad es que estaba hirviendo de la rabia. ¿¡Qué demonios ganaba él con eso!? De manera precipitada dejé caer mis puños a mis costados, levantándome de mi silla y caminando fuera del salón. Podía escuchar las voces de mis amigas detrás, pero simplemente no las entendía. Lo único que mi mente estaba procesando en ese momento era el hecho de golpear la cabezota de Frost contra un casillero.

.

.

.

— ¡Frost!— exclamé con mi rostro hirviendo de furia al momento de verlo caminar por los vacios pasillos.

— ¡Hey, Elsa!— saludó bastante entusiasmado, haciendo así que me hirviera aun mas la sangre — ¿Escuchaste mi mensaje?— me preguntó con una extraña expresión, como si quisiera aparentar inocencia infantil.

— ¿Estas de joda?— le pregunté al borde — ¡Toda la maldita escuela lo escuchó!— mis puños seguían cerrados, mis nudillos eran casi del color del papel y lo que mas me molestaba de toda la situación es que él no parecía inmutarse con nada. Yo estaba hecha toda una furia y el estaba simplemente parado allí, con su cabeza ladeada y sus grandes ojos azules inspeccionándome con curiosidad.

— ¿Estas molesta?— preguntó después de un largo silencio.

— ¡Claro que estoy molesta, Frost!— exclamé, soltando mis puños por fin, pensando en propinarle una bofetada —Estoy más que molesta. ¡Estoy furiosa!

Pude ver como su manzana de Adán se movía. Estaba intentando tragar saliva.

—Yo… Lo siento. No quería molestarte— me dijo bajando la cabeza —Yo solo quería…

—… ¿Qué fuera al baile contigo?— dije lo obvio. Él solo asintió —Joder. ¿Por qué tanto afán en ir al baile _conmigo_? ¡Tienes a toda la escuela rendida a tus pies! Y decides justo ir conmigo— le dije bastante molesta. Él solo se mantenía ahí, mirando hacia el suelo con los labios fruncidos y los puños cerrados. Respiré lentamente, cerré mis ojos y le dediqué una mirada lo más calmada que pude —Veamos— dije, llamando su atención y haciendo que por fin elevara su mirada — ¿Si te digo que SI de una vez, dejara de molestarme en lo que te resta de existencia?— pregunté, tratando de hacer un trato… Porque aunque nos graduáramos de la secundaria, sabía perfectamente que íbamos a ir a la misma universidad y la tortura podía continuar allá. Abrió sus ojos como platos, manteniendo en ellos un extraño brillo mientras su sonrisa se iba agrandando.

— ¡Lo prometo!— exclamó repentinamente —Si vas al baile conmigo, te dejaré de molestar y será como si yo no existiera— prometió —Claro…— volvió a hablar —A menos que me pidas que no lo haga; que me pidas ser tu sombra o algo parecido— esta ultima frase la dijo con una sonrisa burlona, con aquel brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Yo lo único que hice fue rodar los míos.

—En tus sueños, Frost— fue lo último que dije antes de girar sobre mis talones y caminar hacia el lado contrario, de vuelta a mi clase.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Le dijiste que si!?— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Anna, Merida y Astrid. Por alguna razón, Rapunzel no parecía sorprendida.

—No tuve opción— me excusé, dándole un bocado a mi gelatina de uva— Era la única manera de hacer que el chico me dejara en paz— explique, soltando un pesado suspiro justo antes de posar mi mejilla sobre mi mano izquierda —Siento que el baile va a ser una noche insoportable e interminable para mí.

—No vayas predispuesta a eso— habló esta vez Rapunzel —Tal vez la pases genial junto con Jack y te termines arrepintiendo de todo lo malo que has dicho de él— comentó con tono casual. Yo que en ese preciso momento estaba dándole un sorbo mi jugo de fresa, me atraganté con el líquido en un intento de reírme.

— ¿Yo redimirme acerca de Jack Frost?— pregunté con un claro tono de burla —Tendría que hacer algo muy espectacular para que eso suceda.

Y dicho eso, agarré el vaso con mi jugo en él para levantarme y dejar la mesa.

Era imposible que algo me hiciera cambiar de opinión acerca de Jack Frost.

Imposible…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Elsa!— me llamó desde el piso de abajo mi hermana Anna. Me apresuré a terminar de acomodar mis tacones de un color azul cristalino para luego poder caminar escaleras abajo. Todo estaba listo, mi vestido lago de un hermoso azul claro con una especie de capa un poco más clara siendo esta casi traslucida la cual llegaba aun mas allá del final del vestido dándole un efecto de cola. Mi cabello rubio no estaba en su habitual trenza o en su poco común peinado recogido, sino que caía elegantemente sobre mis hombros ya que lo había dejado suelto –Algo poco habitual, pero conveniente para la ocasión- además de que tenía un maquillaje moderado ya que no soy tan fanática de este… Pero Anna me obligó a maquillarme.

— ¿Ya llegó Frost?— pregunté al momento e bajar, sosteniendo con cuidado mi vestido. Sonreí al verle arreglada con aquel vestido color verde que le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

—No, no ha llegado— me respondió —Solo quería ver si estas lista— una pausa — ¿Y no deberías llamarlo Jack? Al menos por hoy— me sugirió. Me mordí mi mejilla por dentro pensando que tan raro sería que lo llamara de repente Jack.

—Tal vez— fue lo único que dije con la mirada desviada — ¿Kristoff cuando llega?— le pregunté, viendo que ella estaba muy al pendiente de su teléfono celular.

—En veinte minutos— me respondió casi de manera robótica —Me dijo que el auto se le averió, por lo que vamos a tener que tomar un tax-

La frase de Anna se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Ella abre sus ojos de sobremanera, viéndome a mí, a la puerta y alternando la vista entre nosotras dos. Ruedo mis ojos con fastidio, ignorando la exagerada reacción de mi hermana para abrir la puerta y acabar de una vez con esto.

La vista me aturde por un segundo. Siento mis ojos abrirse y mi mandíbula caer.

Frente a mí, la vista de un muy arreglado Jack Frost aparece, siendo que llevaba una camisa de botones blanca, pantalones de vestir y un blazer negro junto a los zapatos elegantes del mismo color y su cabello blanco que se encontraba desordenado como siempre pero dándole un toque atractivo y juvenil a su vestimenta.

Empujé rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y agradecí que estuviera viendo hacia otro lado para que no viera mi expresión de sorpresa.

_Es solo Frost. Es solo Frost. _Me decía a mi misma, pero no podía evitar sorprenderme por lo bien que se veía… ¿El siempre había sido así de apuesto?

—Eh… Hola— me saludó algo nervioso, con una sonrisa algo tensa y forzada — ¿Nos vamos?

Asiento tan solo, despidiéndome de Anna con un ademán con mi diestra para caminar al lado de Jack. Frunzo mis labios mientras lo inspecciono de reojo. Como es cierto que la ropa puede embellecer a la gente, jamás había visto de aquella manera a Jack como lo estaba viendo en la noche de hoy.

—Milady— dijo él con un tono de voz suave, abriéndome la puerta de copiloto de su carro azul oscuro cuya marca desconocía y la verdad me interesaba poco.

— ¿Quién dice eso hoy en día, Frost?— le pregunté en tono de burla, agarrando mi vestido para poder entrar al caso.

—Solo quiero ser educado— me dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta del auto, deslizarse por la parte de delante de este y montarse en su respectivo puesto — ¿Te puedo prometer algo?— me preguntó bastante tímido. La verdad es que era la primera vez que lo veía así de distante, normalmente solía ser seguro y espontaneo… En cualquier otro momento recalcaría eso en su cara e iniciaría una discusión que terminaría conmigo dándole la espalda, pero solo por este momento la deje pasar.

—Claro, adelante.

—Esta— tomó una bocanada de aire—… va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida.

.

.

.

La noche no había resultado mal a decir verdad, me había divertido mucho y para mi sorpresa el tener a Jack como compañía hizo del baile de graduación mas entretenido para mí; odiaba admitirlo pero Rapunzel había tenido razón y estoy completamente segura de que ella lo sabe… Aquella mirada cómplice que me dio desde un costado del salón dice mas que mil palabras.

— ¡Hey, Elsa!— me llamó Jack, elevando la voz para que le pudiera escuchar sobre la música — ¿Podrías venir un momento?— me preguntó, extendiendo su mano para que la pudiera tomar. Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento me despedí de Vanellope para poder tomar la mano de Jack y salir del salón hacia una pequeña fuente que se encontraba justo fuera de este. Estar en un lugar tan silencioso fue un cambio drástico y el pitido en mis oídos lo demostraba. Siguiendo a pasos lentos a Jack, llegamos hasta una banca en frente de la fuente y se sentó soltando un suspiro pesado que de seguro podría llegar al cielo para luego palmear el lugar a su lado. Sin queja alguna me senté, agradeciendo el poder sentarme después de tener que soportar por tanto tiempo los tacones.

—Elsa…— musitó viendo hacia abajo, hacia el costado, pero nunca viéndome de manera directa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Jack?— no, no estoy borracha; le acabo de llamar por su nombre de manera voluntaria ya que de un momento a otro seguí el consejo de Anna. Él mantenía su mirada lejos de mi rostro y yo mordía la parte interior de mi mejilla, ansiosa por lo que me pueda o quiera decir.

— ¿No tienes ninguna pregunta para mí?— dijo por fin después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Abrí mi boca para decirle que no tenía pregunta alguna, pero la volví a cerrar al comprender la situación. Retiré un mechón de mi propio cabello de mi rostro para después asentir.

Sabía perfectamente lo que quería que le preguntara.

— ¿Por qué insististe tanto en traerme al baile?— pregunté por fin, ladeando mi cabeza para poder verlo, pero el seguía rehuyéndome la mirada.

Una sonrisa torcida aparece en su rostro —Porque te lo prometí— es su respuesta y yo me confundo aun más.

— ¿Eh?

El seguía sonriendo, mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba a un lado de la banca, dejando ver unos tirantes azules que sostenían su pantalón. Entre los bolsillos del blazer sacó lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel un tanto arrugada. Con sus manos en un rápido movimiento la desdobló para entregármela y ver lo que parecía ser algo escrito con crayones azules.

_"__Hoy 01 de octubre del 2001 conocí a una nueva amiga. Se llama Elsa Arendelle y es muy bonita. Tiene una hermana un año menor llamada Anna pero no se parecen en nada ^^_

_Elsa y yo estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo y para hacerla reír le hice una promesa._

_Le prometí que en un futuro la llevaría a su baile de graduación, incluso si vivimos en ciudades diferentes yo sería su pareja y la haría pasar la mejor noche de su vida._

_Luego de eso la besaré y le pediré que sea mi novia… ¡Pero eso no se lo dije!_

_Pronto vendré con más información, mi buen amigo y confidente block de notas._

_PD; Estoy tratando de escribir más pequeño. ¿Me ha funcionado?_

_—__Jackson Overland."_

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso?— me preguntó lleno de curiosidad, y esta vez sus ojos no solo me veían sino que también sentía como me perforaban el rostro, ansioso por una respuesta.

—Yo— hice una pausa, viendo el papel entre mis manos. Lo recordaba bien; aquel niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño nos habíamos conocido en un parque al otro lado de la ciudad y me había prometido eso —Si lo recuerdo— admití, viéndolo aún confundida —P-Pero ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con esto?

—Jackson Overland Frost es mi nombre completo— explicó viendo hacia la fuente —Cuando mis padres se separaron en el 2007 fui obligado a tomar un solo apellido y elegí el de mi madre el cual es Frost— termino de explicar con su mirada perdida. Mis ojos estaban desenfocados ante la nueva información recibida. ¿¡Cómo era posible aquello!? Jackson Overland fue uno de mis mejores amigos a lo largo de la primaria, Jack Frost es una persona que hasta donde yo tenía razón no lo soportaba ni lo toleraba…

¿¡Cómo era posible de que fueran la misma persona!?

—Cumplí mi promesa— dijo con una enorme sonrisa, volviendo a mirar mi rostro esta vez con ojos más calmados —Bueno…— hizo una pausa con un gesto pensativo —A medias— se dijo a sí mismo, pero lo logre escuchar.

Abrí mis ojos como platos repasando en mi mente las palabras del papel, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía aquellos labios sobre los míos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Mi primera reacción naturalmente era empujarlo, alejarlo de mí y tal vez darle una bofetada… Pero al momento de sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los míos… Sentí como mi memoria se hubiera puesto en blanco en menos de un segundo. Mis manos se fueron a su pecho con la intención original de empujarlo, pero en vez de eso se deslizaron lentamente hasta la parte trasera de su cuello haciendo así que se acercara más a mí. Sus manos al mismo tiempo se posicionaron en mi cintura, colocándolas de manera firme y haciendo que la distancia entre nosotras fuera nula.

Pudimos haber estado allí segundos, minutos, horas, incluso días pero para mi siempre sería insuficiente, deseando mas y mas de aquellos besos.

La gente normal a mi edad es adicta a las drogas, yo al parecer en menos de un segundo me volví adicta a los besos de Jack.

Separándonos por la falta de aire, alejamos nuestros labios pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas. Podía sentir sobre mis mejillas –seguramente sonrojadas- la respiración agitada de él, sentía como nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se volvían una sola justo antes de repetir la anterior acción y volver a besarnos.

No teníamos que decir nada, no era necesario en ese momento.

¿Qué del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Jamás han inventado una frase tan cierta.

Forzando a separarnos, agarró mi cintura y alejó su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios un poco hinchados y su respiración entrecortada. Era como mirarme en un espejo y no porque nos pareciéramos físicamente, sino porque estaba completamente segura de que mi estado era exactamente el mismo.

—E-Eh— tocio para aclarar su garganta —C-Creo que deberíamos entrar— sugirió con la mirada desviada —Anna se puede preocupar por ti— recordó él, moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro.

—T-Tienes razón— mencioné yo, alejando mis manos de su cuello, ambos manteníamos las miradas alejadas y las mejillas sonrojadas —Será mejor que entremos.

Justo después de que terminara la frase, él se levantó de la banca tomando su blazer con una mano y ofreciéndome la otra la cual tomé con algo de timidez pero después con más firmeza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro la cual él respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas justo antes de empezar a caminar de regreso al salón.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó de repente Jack, deteniéndose justo antes de entrar al salón, a solo dos pasos de la puerta —Casi se me olvida. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Es la última parte de la promesa— mencionó a una increíble velocidad, pero por suerte logré entender.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento para luego estallar en una risa repentina y fuerte. Él se mantuvo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome desconcertado.

—Mi querido Jack— empecé a hablar destilando la aura de orgullo típica en mi — ¿En serio creer que besaría a alguien que no considerara ya mi novio?— le pregunté con una de mis cejas alzadas. Él sonrió más ampliamente justo antes de tomar entre sus manos mi cintura y volver a besar mis labios de manera fugaz, logrando que me sonrojara aún más.

—Me gusta esa respuesta— murmuró contra mi rostro, haciendo que de nuevo su dulce aliento rozara con mis ya rojas mejillas —Ven— dijo tomando delicadamente mi mano izquierda —Vamos a disfrutar de esta fiesta.

Y luego de entrar de nuevo al salón, terminamos de disfrutar aquel baile de graduación.

Quien lo diría ¿Cierto? A la final… Terminé disfrutando la noche mas de lo esperado, junto a mi novio…

… Jack Frost.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_END! Aquí el One-Shot finalizado .w._

_Tenía que decir al principio que el fic está enfocado en la época actual ¿Cierto? ¡Bueh! Ya que… Es obvio que se dieron cuenta xD_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo! Es un pequeño regalo para aquellos que me siguen desde antes con mi fic "A través del espejo –Another Story-"_

_… __Y si aun no lo han leído ¿Qué les parece si lo leen? Voy a empezar a actualizarlo una vez a la semana como ya dije por allá^^_

_Si, si; estoy haciendo publicidad gratis xD_

_Y eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero volver a leernos pronto y bueno… ¡Todos los reviews son bien recibidos! Desde consejos, sugerencias, tomatazos… Si mal no recuerdo en un review me dieron un almohadazo, así que ¡Sí! Todo está bienvenido, ajhdfajyfd._

_Excepto objetos contundentes ò_ó después entro en coma y no puedo continuar los fanfics TT_TT_

_¡Nos leemos mis copitos de nieve helados y azucarados! (?)_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


End file.
